


Sweet Nothings

by Bubonicc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluffy, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sounding, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max is anxious about a request he makes, but Rung trusts him enough to grant his wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Nothings

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted Max holding Rung and sounding him and showering him in love.

“Are you  _ sure  _ you’re okay with this.” Max’s finials flapped backwards, nervous as he had Rung sitting in his lap. He rubbed heavy servos into Rung’s belly, his free hand wrapped around a little orange spike. His thumb rubbed lazy circles against the head, just trying to draw out a warm fuzzy feeling in Rung’s tank rather than to get him off. Occasionally he would lean down to kiss the top of Rung’s head and giving him a quick nuzzle.

“I am certain.” He looked up, smiling at the warden and kissed under his chin hard enough to make Max tilt his head upwards. It eased him, and he could feel Max relax against the berth’s headboard to get more comfortable.

He had been a nervous wreck when he tried to propose the idea that he wanted to sound Rung, mostly due to the fact he thought Rung would be put off by it and not want to try something like that. It was understandable if he turned it down; sounding to anybody who wasn’t familiar with it just looked downright scary and painful. He had always been fond of the activity on himself and often fantasized being able to do it to Rung, who was currently his very sweet and loving partner. It shouldn’t have come to a surprise to him that Rung had accepted the offer to be sounded considering their entire relationship had been built off extreme trust and communication. Rung was well aware Max wouldn’t try to hurt him, nor would he continue if something did happen to happen.

“I would like to try.” Sheepishly, Max nodded adding a bit of a twist on his stroke of Rung’s little spike. He was careful, keeping his grip firm but not too firm as he didn’t want to accidently dent the spike plating as he rubbed. He took extra time to rub around the lubricant the spike secreted, keeping it primarily close to the little slit as what would come next would require all the lubricant he could get his hands on.

“Open your panel.” Max whispered as the hand he had on Rung’s belly moved down to cup at the hot plating. He rubbed back and forth, palming the panel until he felt it slide to one side and the soft folds of Rung’s valve come down into his open palm. It was warm and wet, and Max felt a funny surge of arousal spread through his own panel as he slid his middle servo through the lips.

A harsh vent and Max leaned down again, kissing and biting hungrily against Rung’s neck. His lips grazed over all sorts of sensitive cables only to come to a stop by his main energon line to pause and give a light suckle.

“Mhm~” A smile, and Rung hooked his arm around Max’s head, enjoying the feeling of him sucking on his neck for a few minutes before a sudden pressure was introducing itself to his valve. It was nothing out of the ordinary, just Max’s middle servo worming its way past the folds and up against the valve ring. It slipped inside with no issue and Rung’s hips lurched up at the feeling. “M-Max.”  His valve clenched on the wiggling digit, inviting it to go a little deeper but Max only gave Rung till the second knuckle before slipping out and back in. He repeated himself a few times, sliding out after about five minutes to rub at Rung’s swelling outer node.

The click of Max’s panel was loud, and the soft hum of his spike extending made Rung shiver as he felt the sudden wave of heat being emitted off of it onto his valve. It sent tingles up his spinal strut, and his valve clenched again, calling for Max who had other plans.

Picking Rung up by his sides, Max helped him straddle the shaft of his spike. Once sitting nice and cozy, Max let Rung lean back against his back once more. As Rung looked down, he could see the head and a little bit of Max’s spike shaft sticking out from under him and he wasted no time touching it.

“Mhm~” With one arm, Max hugged Rung, pressing his nose into the little mech’s neck and groaning as he just let Rung fondle him for a few seconds. It felt nice, Rung’s hands _always_ felt nice.

“I’m ready.” Rung sat back, slouching a bit to allow his valve to slide downwards towards Max’s spike head and then straightening himself up. He looked up at Max who once again had his finials flapped backwards, nervous.

“Okay… just... take these off-” He swallowed hard and took Rung’s glasses off. Those beautiful blue eyes blinked at him; the smile already on the little doctor’s face seemed to become more sincere. God he was cute, and so small, and just overall wonderful.

Taking one of Rung’s little hands into his own, Max brought it up to his lips and kissed each knuckle. Once satisfied he placed Rung’s open palm against his cheek and cuddled into it.

Optics dimming, he soaked up the moment and smiled down at Rung who was thankfully very patient.

“Alright.” Letting Rung’s hand go, Max leaned over and grabbed a small box. It was plain and not that large, just big enough to hold several different types of sounding rods. Most of them in the box would have been too long and thick for someone like Rung to take, but Max had put in effort to buy a special one just for Rung to start with after he had accepted the offer.

As he removed it from the box, he handed it to Rung to look over. The usable section of the rod matched roughly to the size of Rung’s spike, perhaps a little longer with a large round ring at the top to fit a servo through and to keep the sound from going all the way into Rung’s spike. It was rather plain, and that is how Max wanted it, as Rung probably wouldn’t be ready for sounds with beads built into them or anything with a curve, it was best to just have a straight rod to experiment with.

Rung played with the little loop on the top and held it up against his spike to measure the length while Max fidgeted around with some lubricant. He squeezed, way too much, lubricant into his hand.

“Let me see it.” With his free hand, he took the rod back from Rung and started to lubricate it as best as he could. “Here, put some on your spike, make sure to keep most of it by the spike’s head, and if you can, get some into the crease.” Extending a large hand, he tilted it and let the remaining lubricant slide down into Rung’s small palm who got right to work on his spike.

When Rung leaned back, Max hooked his arms around him and took a hold of the cord. He stroked, and then moved the rod to hover right over Rung’s spike slit. Everything was well lubricated, and he had no reason to hesitate but he did and only for a moment. Rung’s bright red cheeks and his intent stare at his spike and Max’s hands spurred him forwards.

“It’s going to feel a little weird at first, and that’s alright. If anything hurts, tell me and I’ll stop. All of this will stop.” The bottom of the sound touched Rung’s spike slit, and he felt Rung stiffen against him, preparing himself for this new feeling, and new it was.

A sort of choked gasp bubbled up Rung’s intake as the rod pushed in. It was only a small bit but already the sensation was so different. Max again hesitated, letting Rung adjust and relax, it was so important for him to stay lax and calm and for the most part he was.

“It's okay-” A kiss to Rung’s damp cheek and a little lower the sound went, “You’re doing well.” He paused every few seconds, feeling a small bit of resistance and Rung arching against him when it happened. It stung a bit, and he could hear Rung whine in pain every few minutes but never once did he ask Max to stop. It had mostly been due to the fact Max was listening to him, pulling up on the rod when the resistance became too much to let Rung relax and then return it down once more.

“M-Max, Oh Primus… Oh Primus” The sound was half way, and Max pulled up hard on the rod, feeling Rung’s hips buck a bit at the sensation. The pressure was odd, sort of indescribable other than the fact his spike felt full in a way. The stretch of the canal had him heaving, and his valve reacted by convulsing at random points to leave wet sticky kisses all over the top of Max’s spike shaft.

“You’re doing fine.” He felt Rung clawing at his plating, trying to find some sort of purchase when Max pushed the rod down a little more than half way. Rung’s spike pulsed and twitched in Max’s hand. It felt _good_.

Twisting the rod, Max felt Rung’s frame go ridged. His mouth gaped and he sank his servos into whatever seams they could find. _God,_ that felt good, almost too good as Rung’s groin pulled so hard he thought he was going to overload right then and there, but the pressure seemed to keep it at bay. Could he even overload with the sound inside of him? He should have asked, as every time the rod dropped back down into him he felt the hot throb of arousal make the plating on his back rise.

Between Rung’s legs, Max’s spike swelled, the head flaring a bit as just watching Rung melt in his lap turned him on. He couldn’t, and wouldn’t, be rough with the rod even though he often favored that kind of treatment on with his own spike. No, he wanted this to last, wanted to feel Rung slouch lower and lower against him and feel his valve spit out wave after wave of lubricant as he pushed deeper and deeper.

Drawing out each of those choked sobs and stifled cries just revved him right up, and when Rung pulled on his seams he was afraid he himself might overload right on the spot. Instead a thick strand of lubricant was freely flowing out of his spike, soaking up a small spot on the berth they had been sitting on.

All the way down the rod finally went, and Max let out a happy sigh that it all had worked out. He had been so afraid he was going to accidently hurt his little love that he had almost not asked to do this. Rung’s complete and utter trust in him gave him confidence he could do it, and well too, and he had.

Rung sank in his lap, antennas down as his chest heaved. Optics half lit and half open, he held onto Max’s arm which was still wrapped around him for support. He cuddled into it, kissing the hot metal and took a deep breath.

“Are you okay?” Max asked, squeezing the little doctor in a small hug. “It doesn’t hurt, does it?” The servo he had through the ring was touching Rung’s spike, and he gently gave the head a little rub.

“N-No. It actually feels, quite nice." Rung shifted, his valve sliding down Max's spike shaft a little more. He watched Max slide his servo out of the little loop and return his hands to his chest. He rubbed affectionately, cuddling Rung and purring in delight, this was good, this was very good.

"Good." He took Rung’s little hands, pulling them up to his face and pressing them into his cheeks, smiling when Rung laughed at him. When he let his hands go, he watched Rung look down at his own spike, somewhat amused the sound started to rise up a little bit from his spike's channel.

A small tremble and Rung ran his hands over his creamy thighs, feeling pretty good.

Max let Rung run his hands all over himself for a few minutes, just enjoying the sensual show until he placed a large servo on the top of the sounding rod’s ring. Pushing it back down into Rung's spike, he started to tap it even when it was all the way down.

"O-Oh!~" The little bursts of pleasure from the tapping had Rung's hips dancing. His thighs jerked together, and Max leaned down to kiss Rung's shoulder. "H-Hah!" The tapping continued until Max felt Rung’s plating expands and a bit of steam waft up from his seams.

"If you get close to overloading, let me know. You won't be able to with the rod inside of your channel." His voice was a bit grainy, his own arousal getting the better of him as each time Rung squirmed, his slick valve would drag along his spike and make it surge with life.

Rung nodded quickly, his antennas still down and shaking now. It was impossible not to give them a bite, as they were in range and each little nibble made Rung’s moans and wanton cries a little louder.

While one hand worked the sounding rod, Max's free hand took a hold of Rung's spike and started to stroke it in tune with the rod. Almost immediately Rung reacted with a choked out hiccup. He arched hard into Max's back, squealing before biting his bottom lip and sinking down.

"M-Ma-" Rung stuttered, his fans sputtering as the heat in his groin swelled and burned at the base of his spike. He felt his shaft swell and an even heavier sense of pressure. It was driving him crazy, and he bared his denta when it was too much. "Max I- I'm going to overload- I can't ho-" The rod slipped free, followed by a thick stream of transfluid that spurt right across Rung's belly and chest. "GAH!" The flow of transfluid kept going, splattering all over and leaving a perfect line up his frame.

Below, Rung's valve squeezed tightly shut and open on a spike that wasn't there. Along with the mess of transfluid, a large amount of lubricant was pushed from Rung's valve all over Max's spike shaft, and for a moment be felt the shaft stiffen.

"Mhm~" Hunkering down over Rung, Max kept his optics tightly shut as overload washed over him as well. It was small, but being able to get off to just watching Rung overload was good enough for him.

Weak and feeling heavy, Rung groaned into his chest and lazily rubbed his throbbing outer node, humming as all the transfluid bubbled up between them and provided a nice lubricant. So nice and warm, his valve tingled happily while his spike still pulsed and sort of had a sad ache that the rod was now gone. He sort of sat there, limbs spread all over like a newborn fawn as he caught his breath and cooled himself down. All of that had been really great, and he felt the relief and pleasure Max was feeling in his EM field as it washed over him and blanketed him in joy.

"I love you." Max panted, face red and covered in a light sheen of coolant. He pulled Rung up his frame and hugged him tight, kissing his hot cheeks over and over until he heard that familiar little laugh that made his spark flutter to life. "I love you so much." He let Rung turn in his arms, not on his knees and chest to chest with Max as the warden let his legs slide down and part so Rung could fit better.  

Kissing the bridge of Max's nose, Rung cupped the warden's cheeks and cuddled him back, showering him with love and accepting another tight hug. He liked the way Max hid his face between his neck and shoulder, as it allowed him to stroke the back of Max's head better and play with his long finials, which were now flapped forwards at attention to listen to Rung's soft breathing.

"I love you too, Max." Taking Max's large hand, Rung brought it up to his own face and pressed the large palm to his cheek, kissing it.


End file.
